New Girl
by FeFe15
Summary: Ally Dawson is a new student starting her sophomore year at the prestigious Marino High. On her first day, she meets the handsome Austin Moon. Read to find out more! One-shot. Auslly. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally POV

I entered the school building, nervous jitters coarsing throughout my body. The hallways were filled with all the things you would expect on the first day back from summer break. The smell of new clothes and designer perfume

aired all around me. Name brand attire was to be seen in every direction. Even though I as well had took an expensive, and lengthy, shopping trip before starting my first day at this new school, I felt insecure about the floral

skirt-matching blouse and scarf combo I was clad in. My brown boots made a soft, almost inaudible, noise as I manuevered through the hallway, keeping my head down as I walked. This turned out to be a bad idea as I ran

smack into a large figure, dropping my new binder and songbook in the process. My eyes widened as I looked up at the person standing in front of me, there stood a tall, beach-blonde boy who wore a worried expression

on his handsome features. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," he said as we both simultaneously leant down to pick up the scattered papers. "It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said as I gathered the last

of the papers and stuffed them in the pocket of my binder. I finally got a chance to observe him thoroughly and immidiately thought to myself, this is no ordinary boy. What with his hazel eyes that were flecked with gold around

the center, jeans that looked very worn with holes all up and down the legs (obviously made to look worn in as you could easily tell that they were new), his purple v-neck shirt, through which you could see his toned chest and

stomach, and gorgeous features which if I go into too much detail about, I might start drooling. "So what's your name?" He said snapping me back to reality.

"Ally, Ally Dawson, yours?" I said sending him a warm smile and putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Austin Moon, your the new girl, right?" He said taking my hand and shaking it with a strong grip, I could feel thecalluses on my soft skin, indicating that he played either guitar or bass.

"Wow, word travels quick," I said retracting my hand from his and putting it by my side.

"My friend Trish was the one who knew about you, she's constantly on the lookout for a new girl best friend so anytime there's a new girl, she's the first to know," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I hope I get to meet her then because I'm obviously in need of a friend, being new and all," I said tucking a strand ofhair behind my ear.

"If you'd like, I could show you around then after school maybe we could meet Trish and Dez at the ice cream place in the mall?" He said.

"Dez?" I said skeptically.

"Oh, he's my other best friend, and also Trish's boyfriend," he explained.

"Ah I see, but anyway, I'd love to! My dad owns a shop in the mall and he said to come there after school, which might've been hard considering I have no clue where anything is," I said shyly.

"That's alright, you can just consider me your own personal tour guide," he said with that same adorable grin.

"Okay,so do you think you can show me where locker number 276 is?" I said holding out the paper with my schedule, locker number, and code on it.

"That's actually right by mine, you see with our school, since it's so small, goes by alphabet but with first names, and that's how they organize everything. Seats, classes, lockers, assignments, everything," he said leading me to

a section of lockers that I'm assuming were ours.

"This is my locker," he said pointing to a blue locker, "and this is yours," he said pointing to a yellow locker right beside it. I opened it and started to put my things inside.

"We won't need anything since it's the first day right?" I said hesitating to finish putting my things in my locker.

"No they usually just let us talk and assign seats," he said putting his things in his locker as well. We both started to class, walking down the hall, our steps in perfect sync together.

"So, where'd you move here from?" Austin asked.

"Actually I lived here until I was about 3, then my mom and dad got divorced so I went to live with her in Africa until now," I said.

"Well, why'd you move back?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to have a good high school experience, y'know? Plus it's hard to get into a good American college when you live in Africa, but I couldn't get everything transferred until the end of last year, soI figured I would

just start as a sophomore," I said as we sat down at a table together inside the classroom.

"That makes sense, and that's so cool that you lived in Africa!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was really cool to learn about all the heritage and-"I was cut off by someone clearing their throat in front of us.

"I'm going to start class now, if you don't mind," the lady who I assumed was our teacher said, giving Austin and me an amused look.

"Not at all," I squeaked out, my face flushing from the sudden attention. She started to call roll as I went on thinking about the days events so far, and the possible ones to come. I decided that I liked Austin, and that was going to like this school.

(A/N: What do you guys think? This is just a pilot, to see how much people like this story, so that's why it's not too long. But anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me how you like it! Love you!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I decided that this story probably would be kinda boring so I'm just going to turn it into a one-shot and leave the ending of last chapter as the ending. But just so you know in this story my intention was for Austin and Ally to get together, lol. So anyway I love you and thanks so much to the ones who reviewed, favorited, or followed! You're awesome! :)


End file.
